Eternity
by Minalikesyou
Summary: {Two-shot} Repeat, repeat, repeat... is it a dream? is it reality? Kyle's caught in a dream... or some sort of nightmarish reality. How is he ever supposed to escape and how can he save Kenny?


**This two-shot is based off the song Kagerou Days (Loosely, mind you so don't expect it go along exactly xD)**  
><strong>This story also has a bit of implied k2, nothing intense but I couldn't help myself so gomen if you are looking for a straight forward friendship story this story isn't quite there.<strong>  
><strong>That's all c: <strong>  
><strong>Please enjoy <strong>  
><strong>-Mina<strong>

_"Are you sure?"_  
><em>"Yes, I've never been more certain."<em>  
><em>"This is eternal don't take it so lightly."<em>  
><em>"I'm not, I'm just sure that this is what I want." The corner of his lips gravitated upwards to form a slight but sad smile.<em>  
><em>"Sign here idiot and let the fun begin." The worn yellowish paper slid forward. No pen needed, just a simple crimson drop.<em>

BEEP... BEEP... BEEP... BEEP... BEE-

"Shut up..." I mumbled as I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock.  
>My feet hit the floor with a thump and I stretched my arms upwards taking the time to move my red curls out of my face so I could see my room. I glanced to the window, it was a nice bright sunny day, typical for summer.<br>"Guess I'll get dressed then..." I stood and prepared myself for the day changing out of my pajamas and brushing out my crazed hair. Knowing it would be hot out I simply threw on a pair of shorts and a button up shirt. I picked up my phone and glanced at the heading on the lock screen that covered a picture of Stan and I at the beach.

_8:14 am_  
><em>Fri, June 22<em>

I let out a sigh. I was certainly quite happy that school was over but I questioned myself on why I was still setting an alarm and not allowing myself to sleep in. I didn't have the answers to my questions of course but still I continued on with the alarm each morning no matter how much I hated the wretched noise.  
>"Kyle!" My mom called from downstairs.<br>"Yeah mom?"  
>"Come get breakfast!" She bellowed.<br>I slowly made my way down the stairs rubbing some of the leftover sleep from my eyes on the way. At the table waited a preset meal for me and my family already neatly arranged. Ike, my younger brother, sat at the end twirling his fork around his eggs in an uninterested manner. My mother and father both sat on one end of the table rather close together busily eating not paying any attention to my entrance.  
>"Morning." I mumbled as I sat down opposite of Ike and went to eating the plate of food.<br>"Murnin" Ike mumbled moving his black hair out of his eyes to meet my eyes briefly.  
>The meal was silent as always, my family is pretty quiet. At the end of the meal I thanked my mother and made my way back to my room quickly snatching up my phone and thinking about what I might do.<br>It didn't take much thought for me to end up where I usually do.  
>Texting Stan, my best friend.<p>

_Kyle: Hey Stan are you free?_

I waited a few brief minutes for a reply.

_Stan: Sorry dude, Wendy wants me to go out somewhere with her today I guess it's important because she really emphasized that it be today :(_

I frowned but it was okay, really I hung out with Stan all the time I could do other things.

_Kyle: Yeah that's fine, see you later man! :)_

I laid back on my bed for awhile and began to think about what to do. It had been awhile since I'd done anything other than hang out with Stan he had so much free time recently. I pondered options, I was out of school so I didn't have anything to study but I could still read though I wasn't in the mood. I thought of hanging out with someone else but Cartman was never going to happen... well maybe Kenny... though it had been awhile we had lost touch in a lot of ways.  
>I decided to give it a shot.<p>

_Kyle: Uhm, hey Kenny do you want to hang out today? If you're free that is_

The reply was almost immediate, scaring me so much in my nearly silent room my phone almost went flying across the room.

_Kenny: Yeah_  
><em>Kyle: Where do you want to meet?<em>  
><em>Kenny: How about the park?<em>  
>Kyle: Sounds good I'll be there soon.<p>

My lips turned up a little, maybe I would get the chance to get closer to an old friend I had thought.

"Hey..." Kenny arrived a few moments after I had sat down on the swing. He wasn't wearing his normal orange parka instead he substituted it for jeans and a t-shirt. His chapped lips shown and his messy blonde hair some part of him I'd only seen once when we were... god like 8 years old.  
>"Hi!" I replied rather lamely not having much to say.<br>I sat on the swing set of the children's playground that seemed to be abandoned despite the beautiful summer day. Kenny sat down next to me looking only at the ground as he pushed himself back and forth.  
>"It's weird there aren't any kids here" I voiced, trying to start a conversation.<br>"Yeah...I mean it is summer."  
>"I know right!" I chuckled.<br>For a few minutes the air became silent, neither of us really had anything to say.  
>"So... how have you been?" I asked with a sheepish grin.<br>"Oh uhm... pretty... interesting" His lips twitched upwards in a way I couldn't understand. I knew Kenny had secrets, I mean everyone did he didn't talk a lot.  
>"Interesting?" I questioned<br>"Yup. Very interesting." He nodded.  
>"Is that good or bad?" I tried.<br>"I'm not too sure yet."  
>"Ah..." I wasn't sure what to say. So I simply swung my legs back and forth a bit looking down to avoid any accidental eye contact.<br>"How have you been?" He asked.  
>"Pretty good. It's summer so I mean yay no school and stuff" He nodded but I could see some hesitance<br>"You know though I don't really like summer very much."  
>"How come?" I couldn't say I disagreed but I wanted to know his reasoning.<br>"Well the temperature is ridiculous for one." He looked to me and smiled wide.  
>"And?" I pushed.<br>His smile disappeared then and he looked back to the ground.  
>"And I don't like being alone for months on end."<br>I wasn't sure what to say, I wasn't actually even certain even I understand what he meant so I stayed silent not wanting to say something wrong and insult him on accident but my silence caused only awkwardness.  
>Minutes passed before there was another sound and it came from Kenny once again.<br>"Hey Kyle?"  
>"Hm?" I looked up telling him he had my attention.<br>"Remember when we were all really close?"  
>"Yeah..." Of course I did, those were the best of times.<br>"How about those dumb competitions we had?"  
>"Yeah those were fun." I chuckled.<br>"And those times we had sleepovers..."  
>"Mhm..." Those memories were mixed. They were the first time I learned really anything about Kenny and the first time. I also shared some personal stuff about me but I don't have any deep secrets so it was nothing special. He's just one of those people you want to open up to.<br>"Well just make sure to remember all of that, its important." I didn't understand what he meant and the air felt oddly heavy but still I gave him a nod in reply.  
>Silence began to thicken the air and I could feel myself beginning to squirm.<br>"W-what should we do today?" I burst out.  
>"How about we go for a walk?" He turned to look at me revealing a soft smile.<br>"Sounds good to me."  
>Neither of us hesitated to fly off of the swing set and head in the direction of the sidewalk. A conversation starter finally came to mind that I couldn't hold back.<br>"So what happened to your parka?"  
>"My parka?" He seemed baffled by the question<br>"Yeah, you always wore that thing dude this is like the first time I've seen you without it"  
>"Well I guess... I guess I decided it was time for a change. Besides that thing was h.o.t. HOT" I couldn't argue with his logic, it's why my hat had been retired a few years ago for only the dead of winter.<br>We walked on in silence, eying the scenery our strange town offered. Though we already knew all the scenery by heart it was rare to see it without snow so it was an enjoyable sight.  
><em>"Listen to your heart for your god's sake, you'll move a mind."<em> Halfway from our school Kenny suddenly broke into song. **(A/N this is the song Sparks by Fredde Le Grand)**  
>"What's with the song?" I groaned.<br>"I just want to is all" He answered quickly.  
>"Okay..."<br>_"I'll answer all the prayers that your lips place, corrupt by the lies."_ He continued. _"I pull you in, let me pull you in so slow,"_  
>We approached the construction site of the new bank, Kenny was nearly drowned out by the sounds of machines doing what they must in order to accomplish the massive 4 story building that was being inserted into the middle of South Park.<br>_"A new religion in a cold where we both cope. I'll take you to far just to let go. Turn off your mi-"_  
>"Look out!"<p>

_Crunch!_

_Red._  
>My eyes widened and my hands flew up to my mouth.<br>_Red._  
>Dark thick liquid poured down the sidewalk imitating a river.<br>_RED._  
>I staggered backwards and fell onto my behind, splashing some of the liquid onto my face and upper arms<br>_RED!_  
>I let out a stifled cry. "K-Kenny...?!"<br>_GUSHING RED!_  
>In front of me lay a mangled body below a rather large rusty pipe. The face was still recognizable with half lidded azure eyes and scarlet tainted chapped lips. Blonde hair lay on the concrete in hectic patterns soaking up the dark liquid quickly and becoming an impure brownish color. My nostrils burned with the smell of rust and rot.<br>Blood! Blood everywhere!  
>The corners of my eyes began to leak as I reached up to wipe at my stained cheek with shaking hands.<br>_"Enjoy your eternity"_ I felt a tickle against my ear.

BEEP... BEEP... BEEP... BEEP... BEEP!

"Holy crap!" I shot out of bed pounding on my alarm to shut it off and taking a few moments allow myself to stop shaking.  
>"W-was that all really a just a dream?" I let out a breath of relief.<br>_It seemed so real_  
>After a few moments of deep breathing I crawled out of bed and went about getting dressed, pinching myself a couple times to test if I was really awake.<br>It wasn't long before I was downstairs and eating with my family and everything felt normal again though I still felt a little uneasy so I decided to call Kenny when I was done with breakfast.  
>"You seem weird, did you sleep poorly?" Ike spoke out near the very end of our meal.<br>"Yeah you could say that. I had some really crazy dream." I replied, finishing off my food and excusing myself.  
>I quickly made my way upstairs feeling the need to hear Kenny speak just to confirm every last bit of it was a dream. I picked up my phone to see the lock screen.<p>

_8:47 am_  
><em>Fri, June 22<em>

I unlocked my phone and went through my contacts to find Kenny hoping he would answer.  
>ring...ring...ri-<br>"Hello?" His voice was the same as always, there was no signs of distress.  
>"Hi Kenny! It's Kyle, how are you?" I spewed keeping myself from bursting out silly questions at him about his health.<br>"I'm alright, how are you?" He answered, I was unable to gauge his tone. Oh well.  
>"I'm okay." I retorted.<br>"That's good."  
>"Yup." The air grew awkward.<br>"Uhm..." He started, "so did you want to do something or whatever?"  
>"O-oh yeah sure! If you want to or whatever I mean it's been awhile but yeah sure."<br>"Okay... any ideas?" He asked. For some reason I just spit out the first thing that I thought of.  
>"Not the park!"<br>"Uh, okay," He seemed to think a second "how about the woods its the opposite of the park?"  
>I knew he was teasing me but...<br>"Okay!" I heard him scoff on the other end.  
>"What are we going to do in the woods ky?" I tried to think of woodsy activities.<br>"Hike...?"  
>"Or burn down all the trees at once and have a dance party!" He teased<br>"Okay so hiking is boring but maybe we could... we could..."  
>"You have no idea do you?" He chuckled.<br>"Y-Yes I do, don't even! OKAY?!" For some reason I got rather defensive... I don't like being accused of things, even silly things.  
>"Oh-kay" He sounded out slowly obviously not threatened by me.<br>"H-how about we just meet at the entrance of the northern woods and then figure it out from there?" I offered.  
>"Okay, that sounds fine. I'll see you in...?"<br>"Twenty minutes?"  
>"Twenty minutes." He confirmed.<br>"Okay see you!"  
>Click<p>

I breathed a sigh of relief feeling warmth rise inside me knowing for sure all of that was only a dream. I quickly went and grabbed my wallet and stuffed both it and my phone in my pocket and made my way to the woods not even bothering to wave my family off.

I waited patiently against a large pine tree once I arrived at the entrance to the woods, playing around with my phone to fend off boredom.  
>"Ah you beat me!" I looked up to meet with a familiar face, Kenny.<br>"Well I live a little closer I mean you're on the edge of town!" A smile crept onto my face seeing him... alive... it felt good.  
>He was wearing a simplistic orange T-shirt with some sort of design I didn't recognize and blue jeans probably wanting to feel the summer air. Just like in the dream he didn't have his legendary orange parka covering him so his face shown revealing his messy blonde hair and his rarely seen mouth.<br>"Pffff, but I can walk faster than you I bet" I knew he was just kidding around so I made no effort to retort. I only snorted in reply.  
>"So," He turned to face me. "I want to do some tree climbing I decided do you mind joining me?"<br>"Tree climbing...?" I wasn't too thrilled about the idea. I mean I'm not a total weakling but my muscles aren't the best and it takes a lot to climb trees.  
>"Yeah, want to just give it a shot? The view from the trees in the woods are amazing."<br>"Okay..." I agreed hesitantly.  
>He beamed in my direction before turning on his heels and leading me off into the woods. The forest was thick with bushes and tall limey trees. There were no paths and branches grabbed at me from everywhere confirming that no one upkeep these woods.<br>"Do you have a specific spot in mind?"  
>"Not really, I'm just looking for a tree with low branches." He replied taking time to glance back at me briefly.<br>After a few extensive minutes of jumping over dips in the ground and avoiding being hit in the face by the branches Kenny released as I caught up to him he arrived at a tree he seemed to deem worthy.  
>"I bet I can beat you to the top." He challenged.<br>"I bet you can to..." I breathed, still trying to catch my breath.  
>"Aw it's no fun if you don't get pumped up." He pouted.<br>"Yeah I don't think that's going to happen, deal."  
>I earned a small laugh out of him before he began climbing, throwing his feet high above his chest and pulling himself upwards on the branch. He made very quick progress, leaving me in the dust. Literally, his shoes had dirt on them and they were throwing dust on me.<br>"Wait up!" I yelled up to him.  
>I went up to the first branch and eyed it preparing myself for my first attempt. I swung my leg upwards to rest on it and screwed my eyes tight.<br>"Pull now!" I heard him yell.  
>I obeyed and pulled as hard as I could and I actually found myself almost effortlessly gliding up to the branch. I couldn't hold back the curling of my lips and squeal of excitement that left my mouth, I sounded quite... girlish... Kenny didn't miss it either<br>"Fangirl moment?" I caught sight of his sly grin.  
>"Oh shut up!"<br>I continued the same movements. Leg up, pull, leg up, pull. It felt easy suddenly and I was baffled, but still Kenny was way ahead of me though I knew soon he would stop because the branches were growing thin on the towering tree.  
>Kenny sat down on the thinnest branch he could that would still support his branch it was about 20 feet in the air so it was I'm sure a beautiful view as he had said. It took me a good ten minutes to reach the same level as him and once I was there I was worn, my legs and arms were not looking forward to the work it would take to get back down.<br>I didn't dare settle down on the same branch as Kenny so I settled just below him but tapped his foot to make him aware I was there.  
>"Hey there." He greeted me.<br>"Hi hi hi" I said in a mocking tone  
>"Have you looked yet?"<br>"At what?"  
>"Anything!" He yelled, making his voice echo.<br>I did look now. I looked ahead of me and saw our town. It looked so small from atop the tree but it also shined from atop the tree something I'd never seen it do in a million years and I could see the mountains clearly that bordered it and their peaks were glimmering as well, it was amazing.  
>"You weren't lying huh?" I tried to look up at him, only being able to find a butt above me.<br>"Why would I?" He answered quietly.  
>There were a few moments of silence before he spoke again.<br>"I'm coming down okay? I don't like you perving on my ass." I smacked his foot.  
>"Really?!" He only laughed in response before slowly turning around on his branch to make his way down.<br>His foot found its way to my branch with some effort and he began to lower himself slowly being careful for obvious reasons.  
>"You know this branch might not be able to support both of our fat asses." I commented.<br>"Nah we aren't Cartman." Laughter erupted from both of us.

_Crackle!_  
><em>...<em>  
>Everything suddenly felt like it was in motion.<br>_Red_  
>Kenny's foot slipped off the branch and his body dragged downwards.<br>_Red_  
>I reacted instantly and reached out. His hand was out and so was mine, so close.<br>_RED_  
>His eyes were wide with fear though he didn't have time to scream. I closed my fingers tight but...<br>_RED!_  
>My hand was empty...<br>_GUSHING RED!_  
><em>Splat!<em>  
>"Kenny!" I screamed, this time was different. This time I was already overcome with hysteria.<br>_Little red puddle, why do you continue to grow?_  
>"N-No! K-Kenny w-wait for me... please!" I sobbed grabbing the limbs of the tree and climbing down as fast as my legs would take me and as fast as I could without falling as well.<br>I could barely see when I reached the bottom and my face was covered in disgusting sticky streams of snot. I didn't bother to wipe it away though, only paying attention to the still body in front of me with blue lips and wide eyes.  
>"F-Fuck no! W-what the fuck is happening?!"<br>_"Eternity"_ A whisper told me

BEEP... BEEP... BEEP... BEEP... BEE-

_  
><strong>Did I forget to mention this fanfiction is a tiny bit of a mindfuck? ono;; just a bit though.<strong>  
><strong>Anyways I hope you guys liked the first part of the story I shall release the second one once it is written and edited c: so soon<strong>  
><strong>-Mina<strong>


End file.
